


Happily Ever

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Double Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: The love of my love is my...





	Happily Ever

Noct's sure some of his ancestors must've had lovers when they married. He'd bet good money _this_ is a first, though.

Luna is laughing, hands clasped over her stomach and eyes teary, as Prompto regales her with another story. Noct can hear her weak protests – _oh, no, stop, he didn't, oh –_ and Prompto's gleeful assurance that yup, Noct absolutely _did_.

"Are you speaking ill of the king again?" he asks, sitting up with a wince and a yawn.

"We mock because we love," Prompto says, still flip, but he blushes bright the instant he realizes what he's said.

*

Luna takes his hand, and Prompto stills. He's all too aware of his position, worried he's only here by Luna's grace. But she leans in, kisses his cheek, and says, eyes dancing, "Mock me next, then."

"Every day," Prompto's mouth says on automatic, replying to the unsaid words instead, and then he yelps, looking horrified. "Lady Lunafreya – "

She laughs again, leaning her head against Prompto's shoulder, and Noct grins. "Think she's mocking you now, man."

Prompto looks awed. "She totally is." He reaches up slowly, and for the first time, touches Luna's hair like a benediction.


End file.
